1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a true putter alignment system and more particularly pertains to ensuring the correct alignment of a golf ball with respect to a hole, the alignment being cone in a reliable, repeatable and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of alignment putter systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, alignment putter systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of aligning a golf ball with respect to a hole are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,612 issued Feb. 26, 1991 to Finney discloses a Golf Clubhead in a Corner-Back Configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,950 issued Oct. 29, 1991 to Finney discloses a Corner-Back Clubhead. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,259 issued Apr. 30, 2002 to Opie discloses a Golf Putter.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe true putter alignment system that allows ensuring the correct alignment of a golf ball with respect to a hole, the alignment being cone in a reliable, repeatable and economical manner.
In this respect, the true putter alignment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of ensuring the correct alignment of a golf ball with respect to a hole, the alignment being cone in a reliable, repeatable and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved true putter alignment system which can be used for ensuring the correct alignment of a golf ball with respect to a hole, the alignment being cone in a reliable, repeatable and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.